The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A system-on-chip (SOC) includes one or more processors and device controllers that use shared resources of the SOC. For example, the device controllers may control devices such as a display, one or more peripherals, and so on associated with the SOC. For example, the shared resources of the SOC may include memory. The processors and the device controllers may share the resources to control the respective devices.